


Favourite Things

by vomitingwords



Series: Malec Drabbles [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute things, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Alec and Magnus have some favourite things about each other.





	Favourite Things

Alec and Magnus both have things they love about the other person, some of which they doubt they will tell. For example Alec absolutely loves when Magnus calls him Alexander, if anyone else called him that he would feel as though he was getting scolded however the way Magnus says it makes butterflies dance around in Alec’s stomach. Alec also can never get enough of Magnus using his magic. The way he moves so gracefully and the bright sparkly light explodes from his fingertips, it mesmerizes Alec in a way that he doesn’t quite understand. 

 

Magnus however can never get enough of Alec’s smile, his genuine smile, the one he’s only seen a handful of times. The way his eyes close halfway making the corners of his eyes crinkle. The way all his teeth bear shiny, white and perfect. If Magnus had one wish it would be to see that smile every day for the rest of his life, which for him would mean forever. If it were a crime to love someones sass Magnus would be jailed 10 times over. He used to think that he was the king of snarky comments but after he met Alec, he wasn’t so sure. The way that Alec handled Lydia when she asked him for files and his parents when they made snide comments about him dating a downworlder or even his siblings when they broke the rules for the millionth time. Magnus was sure that was something he’d never get tired of witnessing.

 

While neither of them told the other about all these things they adored and more they were sure that these things they loved so dearly would never change because when you fall in love as hard as they did, you don’t just fall for one thing about the other person, you fall for their being in it’s entirety and that is what makes their love so special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s been awhile since i’ve written something because things have been crazy for me recently.


End file.
